Invitación
by yeray
Summary: Kagome es la asistente del poderoso empresario Inuyasha Taisho, ella lo ama en secreto pero por cuestiones de trabajo ya no podrá estar a su lado... ¿o no? Capítulo 4 FINAL
1. Chapter 1

Historia basada en el libro de Cheyenne McCray, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

Notas abajo

**Invitación**

Kagome

Hola, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 29 años y soy licenciada en administración de empresas. Estoy sola en el mundo… bueno, no tanto… Vivo con mi amigo Miroku, compartimos un departamento desde hace 5 años pero lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños. Le tenía mucha confianza, por eso accedí a vivir en el mismo lugar y de esa forma compartir los gastos.

Miroku es un mujeriego de primera y en más de una ocasión hemos discutido porque tiene prohibido llevar a la conquista de turno al departamento. Las discusiones no son graves pero me doy el lujo de castigarlo con la ley del hielo (dejar de hablarle) por lo menos 1 día completo y esa es el peor cosa que le puedo hacer.

Mi vida es bastante aburrida, trabajo en Empresas Shikon desde hace 4 años y mi rutina se puede resumir en dos cosas: trabajo y casa. Miroku dice que soy igual a una persona de 50 años que no tiene motivos para vivir… si él supiera…

A pesar de la confianza que le tengo nunca le he contado mi secreto, después de entrar a trabajar a Shikon tarde un año para lograr que notaran mis capacidades y que me dieran un ascenso. Imagínense la sorpresa que me llevé cuando me nombraron asistente personal del señor Inuyasha Taisho, el presidente de la empresa. No lo podía creer y, no sólo por la responsabilidad que tenía entre manos, sino porque Inuyasha Taisho era el hombre del que me había enamorado desde el mismo instante en el que lo vi. El hombre que era el protagonista de mis fantasías eróticas que me atormentaban cada noche. Se trataba de sueños en los que los dos nos entregábamos en cuerpo y alma, donde correspondía al inmenso amor que le tengo. Pero claro, eran sólo eso… sueños, el señor Taisho jamás se fijaría en una mujer tan ordinaria como yo. Miroku decía que era bonita, pero claro; él era como mi hermano así que su opinión no contaba. Además existen objetos llamados espejos a los que no se les puede engañar. Yo era una mujer promedio, pasada de peso comparada con las escuálidas modelos que en ocasiones acompañaban a Inuyasha a algún evento social. Mis senos eran demasiado grandes y mi trasero estaba simétrico con mis pechos, es decir…: de gran volumen.

Sango una compañera de trabajo y quien considero mi única amiga ahí, me decía que mi cuerpo era perfecto, que no entendía porque lo escondía detrás de tanta ropa y que envidiaba la talla de sostén que utilizaba. Creo que le faltan lentes (Nota mental: decirle a Sango que se vaya a hacer un examen de la vista).

Volviendo al tema, no sé como pude soportar trabajar tres años con él… bueno, si lo sé. Deseaba estar a su lado aunque fuera sólo por cuestiones de trabajo. Estaba segura que algún día iba a darme un paro cardiaco por la velocidad con la que latía mi corazón cada vez que lo veía, que me hablaba. Era una dulce tortura que estaba a punto de terminar.

No lo podía creer, hace dos semanas me acabo de enterar que Inuyasha había vendido las acciones de la empresa para dedicarle todo su tiempo a negocios que le harían ganar más dinero.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, no lo vería más.

Se suponía que yo continuaría siendo la asistente del nuevo presidente de la empresa, un tal señor Bankotsu. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, aunque en este caso reyes Inuyasha y Bankotsu salieron del elevador, se detuvieron a unos metros de mi escritorio y continuaron hablando. La verdad es que no puse mucha atención en lo que estaban diciendo porque sólo observaba al hombre de mi vida.

Tenía unos documentos en las manos mismos que estuve a punto de soltar cuando me di cuenta que Inuyasha volteó a verme. Inmediatamente dirigí mi atención a los papeles, me acomodé los lentes y fingí que los revisaba. Mis manos estaban temblando. Era jueves, el último día de mes. Inuyasha Taisho dejaría de ser el presidente y al día siguiente tendría que trabajar con alguien más. Suspiré buscando resignación a los cambios que estaban a punto de presentarse y al levantarme de mi silla estuve a punto de tropezar con alguien.

- Disculpe, no me fije… - pero no pude continuar, era Inuyasha quien se había parado detrás de donde yo estaba, no sé en qué momento se acercó a mi lugar.

- No se preocupe señorita Higurashi, yo supongo que la asusté – me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, la sonrisa que yo adoraba… pero había algo más… sus ojos… sus hermosos ojos dorados tenían un extraño brillo.

- Claro… - dije tratando de acomodar los papeles que tenía en mis manos… estaba bastante nerviosa – ha sido un placer trabajar para usted estos tres años señor Taisho – fue lo único que salió de mi boca… que tonta… no se me ocurrió que otra cosa podía decirle.

- También para mí señorita Higurashi – dijo despidiéndose de mí con un apretón de manos - si me disculpa debo ir a recoger las últimas cosas – concluyó dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Me quedé callada… no supe que decir. Había sido lo último: **no volvería a ver a Inuyasha Taisho.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha

Entré a mi oficina rápidamente, sino lo hacía iba a ser incapaz de detenerme y tomaría a esa mujer en la alfombra… me estaba volviendo loco…

Desde hace tres años conozco a Kagome Higurashi, cuando la vi la primera vez llamó mi atención poderosamente. Detrás de esos lentes, la ropa que utilizaba que parecía de una señora de 50 años y de su peinado había una mujer hermosa que me estaba matando.

Cuando descubrí en que área de la empresa estaba trabajando averigüe todo lo que pude, era una mujer muy responsable, había pedido sus referencias a través del área de recursos humanos y los comentarios de quienes habían sido sus jefes eran muy buenos, ahí estaba el pretexto con el que podría hacer que la ascendieran como mi asistente.

Es una mujer muy especial, extremadamente reservada, comprometida con su trabajo por lo que además de haber logrado su cercanía, había obtenido una gran asistente en quien podía confiar para coordinar el trabajo de la presidencia.

Además estaba su físico, su cuerpo era maravilloso, se notaba perfectamente la redondez de sus pechos listos para ser tocados por mis manos y sus nalgas eran una tentación diaria. Estuve tentado a establecer un uniforme para el personal de la empresa que prohibiera estrictamente los peinados que recogieran todo el cabello, el uso de faldas debajo de la rodilla y sacos tan grandes como los que usaba, pero los celos de que otros la vieran hizo que desechara la idea.

En ocasiones le pedía que revisara conmigo archivos o documentos sólo para poder estar más cerca de ella, el olor del shampoo que utiliza, su perfume eran afrodisiacos para mí.

Trate de respirar pausadamente para controlar la erección que se veía en mis pantalones.

Pero la tortura iba a terminar, claro… sólo a mí se me ocurrió ponerme la regla de no mezclar trabajo con situaciones personales.

En gran parte por eso había decidido dejar de ser presidente de Shikon.

Por fin iba a vengarme de la mujer que hace que me despierte cada noche bañado en sudor y haciendo indispensable una ducha de agua fría, por fin haría realidad mis fantasías, por fin pagaría por provocarme durante tres largos años.

Y eso sería mañana en la noche.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas**

Hola… ¿como ven? Iba a hacer un One shot, pero la verdad es que no puedo esperar para saber sus opiniones… sólo les puedo adelantar que habrá lemmon y que probablemente sólo sean tres capítulos. Aunque si me gustaría decirles que ésta historia esta subida un poquitín de tono… bajo advertencia no hay engaño. Ok?

De la otra historia: "Lady Escándalo", espero subir el capítulo final el domingo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Invitación**

**Capítulo 2**

_Aviso: casi toda la historia será contada por Kagome y muy pocos pasajes por Inuyasha._

_**Kagome**_

No pude dormir… la imagen de Inuyasha no salía de mi cabeza. Por una parte el momento de la despedida, no podía borrar de mi mente su mirada, como si hubiera querido decirme algo y; por otra parte, mi imaginación estaba más activa que nunca.

Mis fantasías eróticas al lado de Inuyasha en lugar de disminuir aumentaban y las situaciones candentes me obligaron a levantarme y bañarme con agua fría. Tenía que ocupar mi mente en otras cosas o acabaría en el manicomio.

Salí del baño y me vestí con mi habitual ropa de trabajo y salí a preparar el desayuno.

Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver que Miroku estaba de pie y se había encargado de hacer el desayuno de ambos.

- Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste? – me saludó.

- Bien, gracias… ¿y tú? ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué un amigo no puede preocuparse por su hermosa compañera y prepararle algo decente para desayunar?

- Ok, dime ¿qué quieres?... ¿En qué lío estás metido? Te advierto que no puedes traer a nadie al departamento… si el desayuno es parte de un plan para que yo permita que lo utilices como hotel estas muy equivocado - le contesté de corrido, sabía que detrás de este detalle había algo más.

- ¡Pero qué mujer tan mal pensada eres! – se hizo el ofendido – Aunque… bueno… me gustaría saber si permitirías hacer una cena romántica para la chica de mis sueños… te prometo que sólo será una cena y nada más. Es que no me han pagado y llevarla a un restaurante me va a salir bastante caro… ¡¡Por favor Kag!! – dijo arrodillándose.

- Levántate por favor… hay Miroku… estoy segura de que me voy a arrepentir pero… esta bien. Sólo por esta noche y como voy a tener que estar encerrada en mi habitación me vas a tener que comprar un litro de helado de chocolate.

- ¡¡¡Eres una diosa!!! – gritó y me abrazó fuertemente levantándome de la silla.

- Bueno, bueno… no es para tanto. Déjame desayunar sino se me va a hacer tarde.

- Por cierto Kag… ¿cómo estás? – dijo repentinamente serio.

- ¿De qué?

- Escucha, voy a ir al grano… sé que estas muy afectada por la salida del señor Taisho de la empresa… eres un libro abierto Kag, te conozco desde hace muchos años y no me puedes engañar – dijo seriamente.

Y yo que pensaba que él no sabía nada.

- Estoy bien, ya sabes… se terminó el sueño y tengo que regresar a la realidad – traté de cambiar el tono de mi voz por uno más alegre – y bueno… debo agradecer que aún tengo trabajo y debo concentrarme en él. El señor Bankotsu puede traer a gente de su confianza así que será mejor que me esfuerce para ayudarlo en lo que se pueda y no perder mi empleo. Y hablando de eso será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo de mi nuevo jefe – dije levantándome inmediatamente y le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirme.

Salí lo más rápido posible del departamento, no quería ponerme a llorar, no lo había hecho a lo largo de la noche y no lo haría enfrente de mi mejor amigo.

Llegué al trabajo, observé detenidamente la puerta de la que fue la oficina de Inuyasha, desvié la mirada y me puse a ordenar algunos documentos. Necesitaba copias por lo que fui al área de fotocopiado y ahí me encontré a Sango. Empezamos a platicar de temas bastante frívolos, entre ellos que estaba saliendo con un chico que le llamaba mucho la atención. Pero llegó el momento que me temía.

- Kag, debes olvidarte del señor Taisho, aunque… pensándolo bien, ayer que te despediste debiste invitarle a tomar una copa – hizo una pausa y continuó - Tal vez si te hubieras acostado con él te hubieras curado del gran amor que sientes y podrías continuar con tu vida.

- ¡¿Estás loca?!

- Claro que no, además… debe ser un as en la cama – dijo con una sonrisa malévola en la boca - Seguro que hubieras disfrutado mucho y por supuesto tendrías que haberle contado absolutamente todos los detalles a tu mejor amiga… es decir: yo.

- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto – dije completamente sonrojada – será mejor que regresemos a trabajar, aunque creo que el señor Bankotsu sólo va a mandar algunas cosas personales y se va a presentar hasta el lunes – salí del cuarto de fotocopiado rápidamente para detener esa absurda conversación.

Estaba a punto de llegar a mi escritorio cuando la vicepresidenta de la empresa la señorita Kikio se interpuso en mi camino.

- Eres una estúpida por tener la absurda idea de que el señor Taisho hubiera perdido el tiempo contigo – me dijo.

- No sé de qué me está hablando – le contesté tratando de esquivarla para llegar a mi escritorio pero me lo impidió nuevamente poniéndose frente a mí. Seguramente nos había escuchado a Sango y a mí.

- El jamás se acostaría contigo aunque fueras la última mujer sobre la tierra, eres tan poca cosa, durante tres años anduviste de arrastrada con él pero claro, un hombre de su estilo jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú aunque literalmente te aventaras a sus pies.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita Kikio? – traté de cortar la _amena_ conversación.

Ella no se digno a contestarme, se giró sobre sus talones y fue a su oficina. Llevaba un minivestido rojo y caminaba contoneándose descaradamente.

Es una… lagartona. Durante los tres años que estuve trabajando con Inuyasha la que se había arrastrado a sus pies había sido precisamente ella y en más de una ocasión me tocó presenciar cómo él se la tenía que quitar de encima.

Suspiré, retomé mi camino a mi lugar pensando en que la estancia en ese trabajo tal vez se iba a complicar después de todo.

Tal vez Sango tenía razón, debía considerar la idea de llamarlo e invitarlo a tomar una copa, después de todo lo peor que me podía pasar era que me dijera que no.

Llegué a mi escritorio, tomé el teléfono y empecé a marcar su número antes de que el valor se evaporara.

Voltee mi silla y vi en la pantalla de mi computadora un sobre, miré alrededor para ver si estaba la persona que lo había dejado, pero todo el personal estaba en sus tareas. Dejé el teléfono en su lugar y tomé el sobre y al voltearlo vi mi nombre impreso en tinta dorada.

El sobre era de impecable calidad, decidí abrirlo y en una hoja del mismo material sólo estaban escritas dos palabras:

_Esta noche_

-

-

-

¿Sería una broma? ¿Quién me había dejado ese extraño sobre en el escritorio? Cuando me di cuenta, la jornada laboral había concluido por lo que tomé mi pequeño auto y fui directamente al departamento.

Me molesté cuando cerré la puerta, ¿cómo era posible que una carta me desconcentrara de esa manera? Además debía tratarse de una mala broma que alguien de la oficina trataba de jugarme.

- ¿Qué tienes?

Me asusté al escuchar la pregunta, no me había dado cuenta que Miroku estaba en la puerta de la cocina observándome.

- ¡¿Por qué me asustas?!

- Oye yo no soy el que esta con la mente fuera de este mundo. ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy rara.

- No es nada – respondí y caminé hacia mi habitación, recordé la cena que iba a dar Miroku en el departamento por lo que entendí porque un viernes a las 7:00 de la noche se encontraba ahí. Escuché que me seguía.

- Deberías salir a dar una vuelta, quien sabe, tal vez te encuentres al hombre de tu vida. Y antes de que me mates con la mirada sólo déjame decirte que no has salido con nadie durante un buen tiempo, porque no has dado la oportunidad de acercarse a alguien más que tu amor imposible.

- Miroku, por favor… no tengo ganas de discutir… sólo se me hace difícil pensar que no lo voy a ver mas.

- ¿Por qué no le llamas?

- ¿Tú también? ¿Es que acaso todo mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para decirme lo mismo? – me dejé caer en la cama – ¿Te digo un secreto? Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando llegue a mi escritorio encontré esto – acerqué mi portafolio, saqué el sobre y se lo mostré.

- Vaya – dijo después de leerlo – tal vez esto tenga que ver con el paquete que acaba de llegar – al terminar de decir esto salió de mi habitación sin permitir que le preguntara a qué se refería.

Regresó con una caja blanca con un moño dorado en la parte superior que tenía una pequeña tarjeta del mismo material del sobre y también decía mi nombre.

- Un tipo dejó este paquete hace unos 20 minutos y no pongas esa cara… más bien dedícate a abrirlo o sino yo voy a hacerlo por ti.

Yo no sabía que hacer, después de un momento de duda decidí quitar la tapa de la caja y mire el interior.

Primero había otro pequeño sobre y en el papel decía:

_9:00 p.m._

Miroku prácticamente me arrebató el segundo sobre de las manos y lo leyó. No escuché lo que dijo porque continué viendo el interior de la caja. Saque un precioso vestido negro sin tirantes y corto, no debía llegar a las rodillas. Lo puse en la cama y continué revisando, enseguida saqué una bolsa de mano que iba a juego con el vestido, un coordinado de sostén, tanga y liguero y medias de color negro. Por último había un par de zapatillas del mismo color de tacón alto.

- ¡Por Dios! – fue lo único que mis labios pudieron decir.

- ¡Vaya pues el tipo tiene muy buen gusto! – dijo muy emocionado mi amigo.

- Ok, y ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Ponerme todo esto y estar preparada para que alguien que no conozco venga a buscarme para ir a no se donde?

- Pues yo diría que te conoce demasiado bien – Miroku me contestó mientras tenía en sus manos la tanga que me habían enviado. Inmediatamente se la quité de las manos.

- ¿Y si fuera él? – lo dije sin querer en voz alta.

- Ew!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Crees que tu mega rico ex jefe te ha mandado todo esto?

- No…es imposible. Él nunca me dio a entender que quisiera algo más que una relación de trabajo – tiré la tanga a la cama y también los zapatos que hasta ese momento tenía en mis manos – no lo haré, no voy a ir a ningún lado.

- ¡Basta señorita Higurashi! ¡Es tiempo que le des a tu vida un toque de aventura…! ¡vas a ir en este momento a bañarte y te vas a poner las lindas cosas que te mandaron… te advierto que si no haces tu sola yo te ayudaré!

No me dejaba muchas opciones… si me negaba a hacer lo que me decía estaba muy consciente de que sería capaz de cumplir su amenaza, me imagino que si Sango estuviera aquí también se comportaría como él.

Me metí a bañar tratando de relajarme, y de no pensar… si lo hacía iba a terminar por tomar mi automóvil y saldría huyendo de aquí.

La idea de que se tratara de Inuyasha iba y venía en mi cabeza…

Me vestí utilizando las cosas que me habían enviado, todo me quedó a la medida y decidí dejar mi cabello suelto. No estaría mal utilizar algo distinto de vez en cuando.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrar la mirada inquisidora de Miroku quien caminó a mi alrededor observándome. El rubor apareció en mis mejillas.

- Estás perfecta.

Iba a contestarle pero en ese momento sonó el timbre, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Miroku se adelantó a abrir y apareció un joven muy guapo vestido de chofer y al fondo se veía estacionada una limusina.

- La señorita Higurashi por favor – dijo.

Me acerqué a la puerta, el joven me observó y me saludó con una leve inclinación.

- Señorita, ¿puede darse vuelta por favor? Tengo indicaciones de vendarle los ojos.

- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Vendarme? – observé a Miroku - ¿es una broma tuya?

- Te juro por mi madre… que por cierto esta muerta desde hace mucho tiempo, que no tengo nada que ver. Pero no te preocupes… voy a revisar la limosina en lo que el joven te venda los ojos.

Vi como se dirigió al auto y me di la vuelta. El material de la venda era muy suave… supongo que era seda. Me dijo que me guiaría, que sólo le permitiera tomarme del brazo.

Salimos hacia la limusina y sólo escuche que alguien se acercaba.

- Todo en orden muñeca – era Miroku, sentí como se acercó y me besó en la frente – diviértete.

Respiré profundamente, no quería ir… pero si quería ir… ustedes me entienden ¿no?

Me dejé guiar por el chofer hasta la limusina y dejé que me ayudara a entrar.

_**Inuyasha**_

Saber que todo el día de hoy no iba a poder verla hacía que el estómago se me revolviera. Afortunadamente tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de estar con la mujer que me volvía loco.

Contraté el servicio de limusinas, el más lujoso, era lo menos que ella merecía. Había encargado un vestido y lo necesario para que se arreglara como la princesa que es, pero sobre todo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder quitarle prenda por prenda hasta dejarla completamente desnuda ante mis ojos.

Fui a la tienda donde había encargado todo y lo tuvieron de acuerdo a lo ordenado. Listo para ser entregado en una linda caja blanca con un moño dorado, sólo tuve que meter una segunda nota en la que le indicaba la hora de nuestra cita.

Aproveche para pasar a una tienda especializada y compre algunas cosas que estaba seguro iba a disfrutar.

El día pasaba muy lento, hasta que llegó la hora de ir por ella. El servicio de limusinas se encargaría de cumplir mis ordenes al pie de la letra, para eso me había encargado de darles un pago especial.

Nos dirigimos al departamento, estaba muy impaciente por llegar y verla por fin. El chofer siguiendo mis indicaciones tocó la puerta y vi como después de unos minutos el amigo con el que vivía Kagome se dirigía a la limo, me preguntó mi nombre y a donde iba a llevar a su amiga. La verdad es que no quería contestar pero me vi obligado a hacerlo, supuse que sino lo hacía él no permitiría que me la llevara y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera. Lo único que oculté eran mis intenciones de tener sexo de todas las maneras posibles con ella y, sobre todo ganar su corazón.

Sentí que los celos carcomían mi alma cuando vi que la besaba en la frente. Cerré mis puños hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos pero pude contenerme. Estuve a punto de salir a partirle la cara al tipo que la había besado.

Kagome entró a la limo y sólo pude respirar más profundo cuando su perfume impregnó todo el lugar.

Pude observarla detenidamente, no hacía el menor movimiento. Debía sentirse insegura al no poder ver. El vestido le había quedado como un guante, estaba un poco escotado y mostraba la parte superior de sus senos, francamente me detuve de enterrar ahí mi rostro y empezar a besarla como loco. Se había dejado el cabello suelto, tal como yo lo había soñado. Sus piernas se mostraban perfectamente torneadas y sus caderas eran finamente marcadas por la prenda.

Sería mejor que avanzaran de lo contrario todo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche se vendría abajo.

Toque la ventana para indicarle al chofer que iniciara el recorrido.

_**Kagome**_

Sabía que estaba alguien a mi lado, podía sentir su respiración cerca de mí. Debo estar loca pero me sentí segura a pesar de no saber quien era la persona que me había invitado.

Escuche como golpeaba la ventana y la limo empezó a avanzar.

- ¿Quién es? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

- Sshhhh… - mi acompañante había puesto su pulgar en mi boca – sólo escucha y siente, ¿de acuerdo?

¡¡¡Era Inuyasha!!!

_**Inuyasha**_

Sentí sus labios contra mi dedo, mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, mi erección aumentó hasta casi hacer que me doliera. Por un momento pensé en subirle el vestido y sentarla a horcadas sobre mí y penetrarla profundamente, pero no… tenía que contenerme. Primero iba a hacer que ella llegara al límite y entonces… sólo entonces yo la poseería. Deseo que recuerde esto toda la vida. Coloqué mi mano en su pierna cubierta por la delicada media, buscando un contacto más íntimo.

_**Kagome**_

Puso su mano en mi pierna, mi vagina empezó a humedecerse tan sólo con su cercanía y ahora con su mano ahí sentía que iba a volverme loca. Sólo pude moverme en el asiento.

- Señor Taisho... ¿Qué pasa?

- Me parece que le dije que sólo escuchara – me dijo prácticamente pegando su boca a mi oído – creo que después de trabajar durante tres años conmigo debe saber que me gusta que se sigan mis ordenes al pie de la letra – iba a contestarle pero nuevamente no me dejó – silencio amor, me has hecho sufrir mucho estos tres años y planeo vengarme por ello y creo que tu lo vas a disfrutar.

¿Yo? ¿Provocarlo? Pero ¿cómo?

Sentí como sus manos me tomaron de los hombros para dejarme sentada en el mismo sillón pero frente a él, a continuación sentí como me amarraba las manos con algo suave, probablemente el mismo material del que estaba hecha la venda.

Estuve a punto de protestar por esto pero decidí callar y esperar para ver que es lo que pretendía hacer.

- Te deseaba… pero yo era tu jefe – sentí como sus manos apretaban mis senos, un gemido escapó de mis labios, se sentía taaannn bien – ¿Pensaste que no me daba cuenta como te sonrojabas cuando te hablaba? ¿Cómo humedecías tus preciosos labios cada vez que entrabas a mi oficina? pues ahora señorita Higurashi, pienso tenerte completamente para mí y así pagarás la tortura a la que me has sometido.

Yo no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo. Él se había dado cuenta de mi amor y sobre todo… ¿él me deseaba a mí?

- Inuyasha – lo tutee, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre pero él no permitió que continuara, porque una de sus manos se dirigió a mi boca para callarme y empezó a deslizarla por mi cuello y pecho hasta llegar al escote de mi vestido. Mi respiración se agitó. Hice mi cabeza para atrás dejándome llevar por las miles de sensaciones que provocaba su mano sobre mi piel. Mi tanga esta empapada, nunca me había sentido así; había tenido relaciones hace algunos años pero nadie había logrado lo que Inuyasha con sus palabras y sus leves toques me provocaban.

Sentí como respiró profundamente como preparándose para hacer algo cuando sentí sus manos a la altura de la parte superior de mi vestido y lo deslizó con todo y sostén liberando mis senos, mis pezones estaban erectos. Instintivamente traté de cubrirme pero él no me dejó.

- Son como los soñé… no… son mejores de lo que me imaginé – sentí como tomaba mis pechos con sus manos y no pude evitar gemir más alto cuando su boca se acercó a uno de mis pezones, su lengua caliente, húmeda lamía, chupaba con entusiasmo. Quería tocarlo, agarrar sus cabellos pero no podía estaba aún atada de las manos.

Después de unos gloriosos instantes pasó su atención a mi otro seno, le dio a mi pezón la misma atención que al primero. Sentí una gran pérdida cuando se alejó.

- Acuéstate - me ordenó.

Dudé durante unos segundos pero le obedecí, por el movimiento mi vestido se subió hasta mis caderas dejando ver el liguero, las medias y mi tanga, tenía dobladas las rodillas.

Sentí como la limusina daba un giro, no tenía la más remota idea de donde me encontraba pero no me importaba, lo único que me interesaba era estar con Inuyasha quien se dedicaba en ese momento a abrirme las piernas y a rozar la entrada de mi vagina. Supuse que el estaría arrodillado junto al sillón.

¿Hacía calor? No lo sé… pero estaba segura que mi cara estaba sonrojada a más no poder, y debo reconocer que si bien era por vergüenza, mi sonrojo se debía en mayor medida al deseo que Inuyasha me inspiraba.

Deseaba que me quitara la venda de los ojos y la que ataba mis manos, que me permitiera hablarle, sin embargo también me gustaba la dominación que ejercía sobre mí, una de las múltiples fantasías que había tenido.

_**Inuyasha**_

Deseaba como nada en el mundo penetrar a la pequeña hechicera que estaba acostada delante de mí. No podía creer que por fin estaba en frente a la mujer que invadía mis sueños desde hace tres años.

No mezclar los negocios y el placer habían sido una regla que había respetado pero ya no tenía esas ataduras. Sin duda esa mujer había nacido para mí.

Deseaba sentirla, probarla. Estaba acariciando la entrada de su vagina, me gustaba observar como mordía su labio inferior tratando de no hablar porque yo se lo había pedido.

Me las arregle para hacer a un lado la tanga y deslice un dedo en su interior, estaba caliente, húmeda. Con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris. Mi pene estaba erecto a más no poder. Pero lo que interesaba ahora, en éste momento era el placer que le proporcionaba a ella. Kagome se movía, alzaba sus caderas tratando de que mis caricias fueran mayores, y no la decepcione. Aumenté el ritmo hasta que sentí que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo por lo que retiré mi mano.

- No pequeña… no tienes permiso de correrte, hasta que yo te lo autorice – chupe mi dedo probando su sabor – Eres deliciosa.

Estaba sonrojada y eso me encantaba. Permitía que yo llevara todo el control, que la dominara, no se había opuesto a ninguno de mis deseos. Quería estar conmigo.

- Hay un par de reglas que quiero que sigas esta noche – le dije sin perder de vista la reacción de su rostro, abrí un compartimento de la limo y saque un pequeño estuche, saque un aparato del tamaño de una caja de fósforos y uno más pequeño que metí en la bolsa de mi saco. El primero lo introduje en la tanga y lo aseguré a la altura de su clítoris – No te correrás sin mi permiso. Si tú no te controlas serás castigada. ¿Estás de acuerdo Kagome?

- Sí – fue la respuesta que me dio.

- Bien, te aseguro que lo disfrutarás – metí mi mano al saco y presioné el pequeño dispositivo.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!! – gritó mi ángel cuando sintió el vibrador que le había colocado en su tanga.

Muy bien… creo que esto se pondrá interesante.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola, espero no haber defraudado sus expectativas… esto empieza. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos serán pero no pasaran de cinco… perdón por haberles dicho que serían tres. Creo que estoy escribiendo más de lo que tenía previsto.**

**Trataré de actualizar el domingo.**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews… me animan mucho!!!**

**Tendré tiempo de agradecer cada uno más adelante… **

**¡¡¡BESOS!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invitación**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Kagome**_

¡¡Dios!! No sería capaz de aguantarme, había aceptado tratar de controlarme, tratar de cumplir las reglas que Inuyasha me había dicho, pero con ese aparato en mi, iba a ser imposible.

La vibración continuaba y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer era cerrar mis piernas para tratar de controlar las sensaciones que Inuyasha me provocaba con el vibrador que me había colocado.

- Recuerda Kagome, si no logras controlarte serás castigada – escuche como me decía y sentí una de sus manos en mi muslo derecho, estaba tratando de separar mis piernas.

En ese momento las vibraciones se detuvieron, me sentía… no sé cómo me sentía, por una parte aliviada de que acabara mi tortura pero por otro con unos deseos inmensos de terminar, de sentir todo lo que Inuyasha era capaz de provocar. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? ¿Por qué no permitía que me corriera? Cielos… si la situación continuaba así… la noche iba a ser muy larga.

Sentí como acomodaba mi falda, me ayudaba a sentarme y cubría mis senos con el sostén y el vestido.

- Esta noche Kagome… esta noche serás mía – Inuyasha me dijo muy cerca de mi oído.

Y esa era la realidad, ésa noche… sólo esa noche le pertenecería a Inuyasha Taisho.

Y yo no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

- ¿Puedo hablar? – pregunté.

- Aún no – su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, su boca estaba tocando la comisura de mis labios… cómo deseaba que me besara, durante mucho tiempo soñé como sería sentir sus labios en los míos.

No sé si leyó mi pensamiento pero su boca empezó a acariciar la mía sin llegar a profundizar el toque, sentí de repente que mordía mi labio inferior por lo que instintivamente abrí la boca movimiento que él aprovecho para besarme.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando… el señor Taisho me estaba besando apasionadamente, su lengua recorría mi boca despacio, como si estuviera memorizando cada detalle, algo que yo también aproveche, esperando que con el contacto él pudiera darse cuenta de la intensidad de mis sentimientos.

Aún tenía las manos atadas por lo que mi intención de abrazarlo no pudo ser cumplida. Sin embargo podía sentir las manos de Inuyasha abrazándome de forma posesiva.

Él termino con el beso pero pude escuchar su respiración agitada al igual que la mía.

- Es mejor de lo que imaginé – me dijo – eres deliciosa… por todos lados. No sabes cómo deseo tenerte desnuda debajo de mí – me desataba las manos en éste momento.

Las imágenes de mis fantasías con Inuyasha en una gran cama, ambos desnudos inundaron mi mente, me preguntaba porque Inuyasha no acababa de cogerme de una vez. Deseaba que me hiciera suya en ese mismo instante, la humedad de mi vagina no disminuía en ningún momento.

Inuyasha me quitó la venda de los ojos y tuve que acostumbrarme nuevamente a la luz, lo observé por primera vez en la noche, estaba más guapo que nunca con un traje negro impecable y me miraba con esos hermosos ojos dorados.

- Me gusta que lleves el cabello suelto – estaba los mechones que caían en mis hombros – eres hermosa.

¡Cielos! Mi exjefe me estaba diciendo que yo era hermosa… nunca pensado que yo pudiera inspirar esa palabra.

_**Inuyasha**_

- Puedes hablar – le dije, de verdad que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Se veía especialmente nerviosa ahora que tenía la oportunidad de enfrentar la situación a través de su mirada.

- Inuyasha, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? – estaba observando su vestido y después la limo.

- Kagome, te he deseado desde el día que te entrevisté para que fueras mi asistente – tomé su mano derecha entre las mías y la acariciaba delicadamente – pude ver que yo no te era indiferente.

- Pero… tres años… esperaste tres años para…

- Dime ¿qué hubieras preferido que hiciera? – la interrumpí - ¿Qué te despidiera para poder acostarme contigo?

Se sonrojó, y bajó su mirada a su regazo.

- Tengo la regla de no mezclar negocios con el placer. Además quería conocerte un poco más – no permití que me privara de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate por lo que una de mis manos se dirigió a su barbilla y levanté su rostro para verla directamente – lo único que ocurrió cuando te conocí, fue que mi deseo creció y creció, hasta que en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de encerrarme contigo en mi oficina, tirarte en la alfombra y hacerte el amor como un loco. Así que cuando llegó la oportunidad de dejar la presidencia no lo dudé ni por un instante, porque eso significaba que también podría acercarme a ti de otra forma. Dime Kagome, ¿estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te pida?

_**Kagome **_

Me estaba ofreciendo tener lo que por tres años anhelé. Y a mí no me importaba que sólo fuera por esta noche, por supuesto que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que me pidiera.

- Si - fue la única palabra que salió de mi boca.

_**Inuyasha**_

Esa era la respuesta que esperaba, le pasé su bolso para que pudiera arreglarse el maquillaje que yo mismo me había encargado de retirar besándola, yo sólo podía imaginarme sus labios alrededor de mi pene, haciendo maravillas.

Me parecía que no necesitaba ni una gota de maquillaje, pero tenía planeado presumirla frente a una audiencia muy selecta y estaba seguro que ella se sentiría más a gusto si consideraba que estaba perfectamente arreglada.

Sabía que tendría una prueba muy difícil que superar, seguramente todos los hombres que se encontraran en el lugar que elegí para cenar iban a comerse con la mirada a mi Kagome, sólo espero ser capaz de no destrozarle la cara a alguien.

_**Kagome **_

Llegamos a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, ni en mis sueños había pensado poner un pie en un lugar así, pero ahí se había estacionado la limo. Inuyasha salió y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

- Señor Taisho, buenas noches. Por favor… sígame su mesa esta lista – dijo el capitán de meseros, quien personalmente salió a darle la bienvenida a mi acompañante.

Las personas que estaban a mí alrededor pertenecían a lo más destacado de la sociedad y del mundo de los negocios. Estaban impecablemente vestidos y ellas mostraban joyas al por mayor. Sentí una punzada en mi estómago al ver que casi todas las mujeres se comían a Inuyasha con la mirada y por lo menos dos pasaban delante de nosotros coqueteándole descaradamente.

Nos dieron la que creo era la mejor mesa del lugar. Inuyasha se sentó muy cerca de mí, su calor corporal me fascinaba no permitiendo que ni por un minuto mi estado constante de excitación aminorara.

Traté de distraerme observando el restaurante, era un lugar muy íntimo, supongo que la iluminación tenía mucho que ver. Había una banda tocando y varias parejas se encontraban bailando en la pista.

Trajeron un vino elegido por Inuyasha, él me entregó mi copa y me invitó a brindar.

- Por esta noche, por la compañía de la mujer más hermosa que he conocido.

- Por esta noche – le contesté.

Nuevamente me sonrojé, tomé un poco de vino pero en ese momento estuve a punto de escupirlo pero me alcance a controlar. El vibrador que estaba en mi tanga había sido accionado.

- Inuyasha – murmuré apretando mis piernas.

- Dime – me contestó como si nada estuviera pasando, acariciaba con su dedo mi hombro.

Estaba sintiendo miles de cosas, por más que apretara mis piernas no lograba contener todo lo que me estaba provocando el vibrador que me había colocado, incluyendo mi respiración que estaba bastante agitada.

- Escucha Inuyasha, no voy a aguantar… por favor – le supliqué, ¿qué? no tengo la más remota idea, no sé si deseaba que se detuviera o que me permitiera correrme y sentir mi orgasmo.

- Si puedes – me contestó muy cerca de mi oído como si me estuviera diciendo un secreto.

- Por favor Inuyasha, estoy a punto de llegar… - cerraba mis ojos, mi respiración estaba agitada y mis piernas empezaban a dolerme por mantenerlas fuertemente apretadas.

- Espera, recuerda que sólo yo te puedo dar permiso de correrte.

El vibrador no se detenía, el mesero se acercó a entregar los platillos solicitados, pero eso no hizo que Inuyasha desactivara el aparato.

Durante la cena me dio momentos de respiro desactivándolo. Mi clítoris estaba muy sensible y cuando el aparato era accionado nuevamente pensaba que iba a enloquecer. La mirada de Inuyasha no perdía ningún detalle de los gestos de mi rostro. Él estaba muy cerca me acariciaba constantemente por diversas partes del cuerpo, principalmente mi espalda y mis brazos que no estaban cubiertos.

En los momentos de paz, podía observar su rostro, en su mirada se veía algo más que sólo deseo, pero tenía que concentrarme no podía fantasear con algo más que ésta noche.

El postre consistió en una sola rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Inuyasha insistió en darme de comer pero en esta ocasión no desactivó en ningún momento el vibrador.

- Por favor… - pero no pude continuar mi súplica porque en ése momento sentí como mi piel se ponía chinita, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y a través de mi columna aparecía una especie de descarga eléctrica demasiado agradable. Mordí mi labio inferior tratando de controlar el grito que estaba a punto de dar. Nunca me había sentido así. Traté de controlar mi respiración.

- Creo que tendré que castigarte – dijo Inuyasha, había desactivado el vibrador.

No sé qué corto circuito había ocurrido en mi cabeza, pero la idea de ser castigada por Inuyasha hizo que me pusiera más caliente todavía. Pero la idea de que la gente a mi alrededor se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido hizo que regresara a la realidad por unos instantes.

- Te has portado muy mal Kagome – Inuyasha tenía la mirada seria, yo sólo quería que acabara con la incertidumbre de cómo me iba a castigar.

Él retiró mi silla y me ayudó a ponerme de pie, no tenía la certeza de que pudiera caminar después de todo lo que había sentido. Me condujo por la orilla de la pista de baile y me alejó de las personas a través de un pasillo.

Casi al final estaba un hombre muy alto y fornido.

- ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señor Taisho?

- ¿Está disponible esta habitación? – le preguntó Inuyasha a ese hombre quien sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien, ocúpate de que nadie nos moleste – al decir esto Inuyasha le dio un par de billetes al hombre e hizo que me metiera al cuarto.

Pensé que a lo largo de la noche Inuyasha había logrado que me sonrojara todo lo que podía pero no estaba preparada para el que sentí que apareció en mi cara cuando entramos a la habitación; se trataba de un lujoso baño de hombres. En la primera habitación estaban los lavabos y un espejo enorme, al fondo estaba un gran sofá, había una gruesa y elegante alfombra. La iluminación era similar a la del salón principal, hacía que el ambiente fuera íntimo. Había una segunda puerta donde supuse estaban los baños.

- Pero, ¿qué va a pensar el hombre que está en la entrada? – de repente la vergüenza de que supiera que estaba sola con Inuyasha me hizo dudar.

Él me dirigió hacia los lavabos, justo frente al gran espejo poniéndome frente a él para ver mi reflejo.

- Seguramente pensará que vamos a tener sexo.

No sé qué pasó conmigo pero cuando me contestó, sentí como mi vagina volvía a mojarse y la excitación retomaba el nivel que tenía justo antes de entrar en la habitación.

- Recarga tus manos frente al lavabo y separa las piernas.

Yo sólo obedecí, mi corazón latía fuerte y rápidamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – fue lo único que pude preguntar.

Inuyasha se puso atrás de mí recargó sus caderas contra mi trasero.

Pude sentir su erección, como la restregaba a lo largo de mi trasero y de la entrada de mi vagina. Cerré los ojos creyendo que iba a morir en ese instante. Alce mi rostro y pude ver mi reflejo en el espejo e Inuyasha detrás de mí, vi sus manos deslizarse hacia la parte superior de mi vestido y lo bajo al igual que mi sostén, dejando al descubierto mis senos.

Esto no terminaba, vi y sentí sus manos acariciando mis senos, apretando mis pezones.

- Llevas atormentándome mucho tiempo Kagome, creo que tu castigo debe ser mayor.

Cuando terminó de decir esto sus manos dejaron mis senos y se dirigieron a la parte baja de mi vestido y lo subió dejando expuesta mi tanga, el liguero y las medias. Mi respiración era más irregular a cada instante, pensar que Inuyasha me estaba viendo en esas condiciones me prendía todavía más.

- Amo tu trasero Kagome… ¿estás consciente de porque te estoy castigando?

- Por venirme sin tu permiso… y por provocarte durante tres años – apenas se oyó mi voz.

- Muy bien Kagome, estás en lo cierto – me estaba acariciando las nalgas y de repente me dio una nalgada yo iba a gritar, más por la sorpresa que por dolor…

Dolía pero quería que continuara, nuevamente me estaba excitando. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que era una mujer masoquista pero la verdad era que cuando Inuyasha continuó nalgueándome sentí que moriría de placer.

- Obsérvanos a través del espejo Kagome – me dijo, levanté mi rostro y vi nuestro reflejo nuevamente me nalgueó y vi en mi rostro la satisfacción de sentir inmenso placer – eres hermosa.

Vi su rostro él también estaba disfrutando con todo esto. ¡Cielos! Me miré, cada vez que Inuyasha me daba una nalgada mis senos se mecían y mis pezones dolían, necesitaban un poco de atención, moví mi mano derecha hacia ellos y los acaricié. Lo único que conseguí hacer que me sintiera cada vez mejor y que estuviera a punto de correrme.

- Inuyasha por favor… ¿puedo correrme? – el continuaba nalgueándome.

_**Inuyasha**_

Nunca me había imaginado que tendría frente a mí aparte de la mujer más hermosa del mundo y también a la más sensual, cuando vi que acariciaba sus pezones estuve a punto de dejar todo lo planeado a un lado voltearla y cogerla como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Pero afortunadamente la pregunta que me hizo me hizo retomar mis planes.

- No, aun no cariño.

Vi su rostro, obviamente mi respuesta no era la que esperaba le di un par de nalgadas más en su hermoso trasero y detuve la primera parte de mi castigo.

Hice que se enderezara por lo que su vestido en la parte de abajo regreso a su lugar.

-Voltéate y mírame – le dije.

Cuando lo hizo nuevamente tuve que contenerme, estaba algo despeinada, sus pezones estaban erectos, sus senos tenían el tamaño perfecto. Metí la mano en mi saco y saque una cadena adornada con diamantes, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que se trataba tomé los extremos de la cadena y los aseguré en sus pezones, apretando la zona ya estaba muy sensible. Escuche un gemido que salía de los labios de mi Kagome.

- Esta es una cadena que dice que me perteneces… ¿estás dispuesta a usarla? – le pregunté jalando un poco el adorno.

- Sí – fue lo único que mi ángel dijo. Tenía cerrados los ojos, estaba seguro que estaba disfrutando el regalo que le acababa de dar.

- Muy bien – con cuidado la empuje hacia abajo, para que quedara arrodillada a la altura de mi erección – empieza tu segundo castigo.

_**Kagome**_

La presión sobre mis pezones era deliciosa, sentía el frío de la cadena sobre mi piel y me excitaba aún más, hizo que me arrodillara frente a él. Por fin mi curiosidad iba a ser satisfecha, durante tres largos años miré clandestinamente la entrepierna de mi jefe cuando él estaba ocupado. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocerlo, había soñado en muchas ocasiones con sentirlo dentro de mí.

- Desabróchame el pantalón – dijo Inuyasha, sus manos estaban sobre mi cabello – quiero tu boca tal como me la he imaginado.

Desabroche lo más rápido que pude el cinturón, el botón y el cierre; le bajé el pantalón al mismo tiempo que sus bóxers. Su erección era enorme, gruesa, me quedé observando por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Inuyasha me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Tómame Kagome, tómame – me dijo empujando mi cabeza hacia su pene.

Probé la punta con mi lengua, escuché un gemido que salía de los labios de Inuyasha, me emocioné al ver que yo provoqué ese sonido. Por lo que me animé a abrir más mi boca y a meter y sacar su pene tratando de cubrir en cada ocasión un poco más de su longitud.

Inuyasha agarró mi cabello con mayor fuerza y empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo en el que lo tomaba mi boca.

- Haz lo mismo de hace rato, Kagome… toca tus senos – dijo Inuyasha, en ese momento miré su rostro; él me observaba con gran atención, observaba mi boca. Moví mis manos acariciando mis pezones enmarcados por los anillos de la cadena de diamantes y sentí que me moría. No puedo describir con palabras lo que sentía al tener a Inuyasha de esa manera. Mi vagina también necesitaba a tención por lo que mi mano izquierda se dirigió ahí y me acaricié deseando que fueran las manos de él las que estuvieran.

- Eres toda una mujer Kagome. Mi mujer. Muy bella.

La mente me estaba jugando una broma… me pareció escuchar que Inuyasha decía que era su mujer… debo estar volviéndome loca.

Deseaba correrme así, dándole placer a él y dándomelo a mí misma. Pero no podía hacerlo, no sin que él me diera permiso, porque recibiría otro castigo aunque si los castigos seguirían siendo así tal vez valiera la pena desobedecer.

Escuche la respiración entrecortada de Inuyasha.

- Voy a correrme – escuche que decía, su pene se puso más duro todavía – dime Kagome, ¿dónde quieres que lo haga? ¿En tus senos o en tu boca?

Sólo pude acelerar la forma en que metía y sacaba su pene de mi boca indicándole que deseaba que terminara ahí.

_**Inuyasha**_

Me tomó con mayor fuerza, deseaba que me viniera en su boca.

Moví mis caderas con mayor fuerza deseando que ella me tuviera por completo al momento de correrme. Emití un extraño sonido con mi pecho y no pude soportar más ver y sentir la boca de Kagome, su manera de tocarse sus senos y su vagina.

No pude contenerme más y me vine en su boca, nunca me había sentido así, ninguna mujer había logrado lo que Kagome había conseguido en esos minutos. Ella tomó todo mi semen en su boca y lo saboreó, continuó mamando mi pene hasta extraer todo lo que podía darle. Empujé su cabeza hacia atrás y su mirada se fijó en mí, permaneció arrodillada. Aproveche ese momento para meter nuevamente mi pene en mis bóxers y cerraba mis pantalones. Pero en ningún momento aparte mi mirada de la suya. La ayudé a ponerse de pié.

Estaba hermosa, un poco despeinada, sonrojada y sus senos me invitaban a probarlos.

- ¿Puedo venirme ahora? – me preguntó

- Aún no, cariño – baje mi boca hacia su seno izquierdo y empecé a lamer su pezón, estaba duro por la excitación que tenía y por la presión que ejercían los anillos de la cadena. Estaba delicioso, escuche gemir a Kagome por lo que dirigí mi atención al otro. Estaba seguro que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo por lo que levanté mi rostro y con mis manos le acomodé el sostén y el vestido encima de la cadena.

_**Kagome**_

Dejó la cadena y los anillos que se sostenían de mis pezones debajo de la ropa, sin querer una sonrisa apareció en mi boca al ver que en su rostro también había una. Éramos cómplices, nadie sabría aparte de nosotros dos que llevaba esa cadena aunque se notaba la erección de mis pezones sobre las prendas.

Nuevamente traté de arreglar el maquillaje, para hacerlo me di vuelta para verme en el espejo Inuyasha se quedó detrás de mí tratando de acomodar mi cabello.

Me tomó de la mano y me llevó afuera de la habitación, el pasillo estaba vacío a excepción del hombre que estaba cuidando la puerta.

- Buenas noches señor Taisho – se despidió el hombre.

La duda se presentó en ese momento.

- ¿Haces esto con frecuencia? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

Inuyasha me dio una nalgada, apenas pude contener un grito mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

- Creo que necesitas otro castigo – me dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

_**Inuyasha**_

No lo podía creer, nuevamente mi pene estaba erecto, no tenía ni 10 minutos que había tenido el orgasmo de mi vida y nuevamente la deseaba, era ella. Era ella la que provocaba estas reacciones. La conduje hacia la pista de baile para aprovechar la música suave que la banda estaba tocando.

Llegamos al centro de la pista y la acerqué todo lo que pude a mi cuerpo, necesitaba que ella sintiera mi erección, lo que era capaz de provocar. Mis manos descansaban en su cintura mientras Kagome puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Podía oler su cabello, el olor a fresa era inconfundible. La acerqué lo más que pude, también necesitaba sentirla entre mis brazos, sus senos se recargaban en mi pecho, alcanzaba a sentir la cadena bajo sus ropas, saber que la tenía hacía que mi erección aumentara.

Ella era suya… en todos los aspectos.

- Eres la mujer más hermosa de este lugar, nadie se puede comparar contigo – le dije.

- Y tú dices cosas muy lindas – ella levantó su rostro y me observó.

Aproveché ese momento para llevar mi mano a la bolsa de mi saco y encendí el vibrador. Inmediatamente los ojos de Kagome se dirigieron hacia mí, nuevamente se sonrojo y sentí su cuerpo vibrar entre mis brazos.

- Inuyasha, por favor… no voy a aguantar mucho – la observé morderse el labio inferior.

Pensé que su vagina, en como estaría húmeda y cómo estaría su clítoris, me imaginaba saboreándola.

- Claro que lo harás… ¿te gustaría que otra vez te castigue? – le dije.

Mi respiración nuevamente estaba agitada imaginándomela acostada en la cama totalmente desnuda y sintiendo un orgasmo provocado por mí.

Escuche como gemía contra mi oído.

- Por favor Inuyasha, estoy a punto de llegar – alcanzó a decirme.

Sólo pude atrapar su boca en la mía y besarla con pasión, con la pasión que despertaba en mí, mordí su labio inferior y sentí como capturaba un pequeño grito y su cuerpo vibrar entre mis brazos. En ningún momento dejé de besarla, mi lengua recorría su boca como si estuviera hambriento y ella fuera mi única fuente de alimento.

- Detente por favor… - estaba segura que estaba teniendo múltiples orgasmos por la forma en la que se movía entre mis brazos, sin embargo no yo la controlaba para evitar que las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor se dieran cuenta de que algo, aparte de un beso apasionado; estaba pasando.

- Para por favor – me alcanzó a decir mientras pudo alejarse un poco de mi demandante boca.

La miré tratando de demostrar enojo con mi mirada.

- Te has ganado otro castigo – dirigí mi mano a mi saco y apagué el dispositivo.

Ella me abrazó más, estoy seguro que si no la hubiera tenido fuertemente agarrada habría caído al piso irremediablemente.

Kagome me miró tratando de demostrar enojo.

- No juegas limpio Inuyasha Taisho.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, alcé su rostro para poder mirarla. Estaba hermosa como si acabaran de cogerla y aún no lo había hecho… todavía.

- Vámonos – dije tomando su mano y llevándola al exterior, no podía seguir esperando. Tenía que tenerla ya.

**Continuará**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hola… espero que les haya gustado la continuación.**

**Dejen review.. por favor… ¿si?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Invitación**

**Capítulo 4**

_**Kagome**_

Tomó mi mano y rápidamente me sacó de la pista de baile, con la otra sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. Llegamos a la entrada del restaurante y la limusina estaba estacionada con el chofer esperándonos. Supongo que la llamada que realizó fue a él.

La urgencia con la que me sacó, el contacto con su mano y las consecuencias que aún sentía en mi cuerpo al haber experimentado los mejores orgasmos de mi vida hicieron que mi excitación no disminuyera, deseando, anhelando estar a su lado.

Estaba en el paraíso, bueno… casi… si tan sólo Inuyasha me amara, si tan sólo sintiera por mí la mitad de lo que yo siento por él… ojalá él quisiera algo más que sólo esta noche.

Llegamos a la limo, entré en ella pero Inuyasha se entretuvo dándole instrucciones al chofer, no alcance a oír nada.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento iba a morir de un ataque al corazón, mi ritmo cardiaco se incrementó cuando recordé lo que había pasado en ése vehículo hace unas horas y ver que Inuyasha entraba no ayudó a calmarme.

El chofer se encargó de cerrar la puerta, en cuanto Inuyasha se acomodó en el asiento su mano izquierda me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él rápidamente tomándome por sorpresa y me besó… me besó… cada vez que lo hacía era una experiencia completamente nueva. Su lengua recorría mi boca como si en ese contacto se le fuera la vida. Existía por una parte suavidad de sus labios y a la vez exigencia por la fuerza con la que buscaba los míos.

No sé como describir la manera en la que lo hacía pero su boca me devoraba y yo trataba de seguir su ritmo.

Muy a mi pesar, se separó un poco de mí.

- Me enloqueces… Kagome… me enloqueces – alcance a escuchar, su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío que sus labios rozaban los míos y nuestras respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban.

¿Yo? ¿Yo enloquecía a Inuyasha Taisho?

- Pues en el transcurso de la noche estoy segura que tú me has enloquecido más – contesté.

- Que bueno que me lo recordaste… creo que tienes pendientes un par de castigos más – me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

Castigos… mi cuerpo vibró con esa palabra. Mis pezones continuaban excitados por la cadena y por las manos de Inuyasha que subían y bajaban por mi espalda. Mis nalgas aún estaban sensibles por el castigo previo que había recibido. Pero ansiaba más… mucho más y no estaba segura cuanto más iba a soportar sin que él me tomara por completo. Estaba segura que si tardaba acabaría suplicándole que me cogiera…

Observé como sacó de un compartimiento de la limo un objeto negro largo, lo extendió y pude ver que era un látigo hecho de lo que aparentemente era terciopelo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunté.

- Es un látigo, amor – al contestarme se dedicó a acariciar mi rostro y la parte de mi pecho que estaba descubierto con el mango del látigo. Yo no despegaba mi mirada de su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi pecho y casi de inmediato supe porque. Sentí como bajaba nuevamente mi vestido y mi sostén dejando ver mis pechos y la cadena que se sostenía de mis pezones.

Me observó, mi cara de por sí sonrojada adquirió un rojo mayor.

- Quítate el vestido y el sostén – me dijo – pero no te quites la tanga, el liguero, las medias y tus zapatos.

Sentí que estaba frente a mi jefe nuevamente mientras me daba instrucciones de lo que quería que hiciera. Cuantas veces había fantaseado con una situación así y, en este momento lo estaba viviendo. Sentí el movimiento de la limo, no tenía nuevamente ni la más remota idea de donde me encontraba, además pensar que había un extraño estaba manejando y que probablemente sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en la parte de atrás del vehículo no hizo más que hacerme sentir como una mujer muy traviesa.

Termine de bajar el cierre del vestido y lo retiré, enseguida me quité el sostén dejándolos ambos en el piso de la limo.

_**Inuyasha**_

La observé mientras terminaba de quitarse lo que le había indicado, sus senos eran perfectos. No como el de las mujeres que creen estar a la moda siendo talla cero.

Definitivamente Kagome era una mujer perfecta. Dejó caer las prendas en la limo y mi atención se dirigió también a sus redondeadas caderas, el triangulo de rizos finamente cubierto por la tanga y adornado por el liguero.

Era la mujer más sexy que hubiese visto en mi vida.

Me controlé nuevamente para no penetrarla en ese mismo momento. La tomé y la acomode sobre mi regazo de tal forma que se recostara sobre mis piernas y su delicioso trasero estuviera frente a mí.

- ¿Qué haces? – escuche que preguntaba desconcertada.

Yo sólo acaricié sus nalgas con el mango del látigo.

- Shhhh… es tiempo de tu castigo – le aclaré, extendí el látigo y azoté sus nalgas con el látigo, primero levemente pero poco a poco la fuerza de mis azotes fue aumentando, sentí como su respiración se aceleraba y alcance a ver como mordía su labio inferior. Me encanta que lo haga.

- Has sido una niña desobediente… debo castigarte Kag.

_**Kagome**_

Los golpes que me daba no me lastimaban, si provocaron un poco de dolor pero éste era sustituido rápidamente por intensas olas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo. Recordé cuando en el baño había hecho lo mismo pero con su mano. Mis pechos estaban hinchados exigiendo atención, mi vagina estaba empapada por mi excitación. Mi espalda… nunca había sentido un hormigueo… una especie de corriente eléctrica cuando su mano libre acariciaba esa parte de mi cuerpo, la piel se puso chinita como si tuviera frio… pero eso era lo menos que sentía.

- Separa tus piernas Kagome – escuche que decía y lo obedecí inmediatamente. La mano que estuvo acariciando mi espalda se dirigió a mi vagina y metió un dedo. Cerré firmemente la boca para no gritar.

- Estás húmeda… estás lista para mí…

No pude reaccionar, detuvo su castigo y con sus grandes manos me incorporó dejándome recostada en el sillón.

_**Inuyasha**_

Quería probarla… necesitaba probarla.

La acosté en el sillón, dirigí mi atención a su vagina y por primera veza su tanga me estorbaba… pero no iba a durar mucho. Saqué la navaja que llevaba en mi pantalón y corté los extremos de la prenda. Al retirarla la llevé directamente a mi nariz oliendo la esencia de mi Kagome.

- Esto es mío – le dije a Kagome, metiendo su tanga en el bolsillo de mi saco.

Acerqué mi rostro a la entrada del paraíso y la besé con veneración al principio, pero no pude aguantar mucho y decidí comérmela, metí mi rostro tanto como me fue posible y mi lengua trataba de darle todo el placer posible.

Sentí como ella se retorcía, movía su cuerpo buscando algo… buscando lo que yo no le había dado permiso de sentir.

- Inuyasha… por favor…

- No Kagome… si te corres tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que te la meta – le dije seriamente para obligarla a seguir esperando.

Observé las manos de Kagome, estaba apretando fuerte la parte del sillón que estaba a su alcance, sin duda estaba tratando de contenerse y no venirse.

Después de probar durante unos instantes más su delicioso sabor decidí detenerme, ella me observó desconcertada. Mi erección no podía estar más firme y ansiosa. Le ayudé a levantarse y yo tomé asiento poniéndola a horcadas sobre mí.

Era una visión… la mujer más hermosa del mundo medio desnuda sentada sobre mí, mientras que yo estaba completamente vestido. Una de las tantas fantasías que había tenido.

La fina tela de mi pantalón y mí bóxer me separaban de la gloria. Puse atención en sus senos, sus pezones estaban completamente erectos, aprisionados por lo anillos de la cadena, misma que utilice para jalarla y acercarla a mi boca… me deleite con uno de su pezón derecho mientras mis manos acariciaban su espalda.

Me había dado cuenta de que su espalda era muy suave y estaba seguro que cuando la acariciaba Kagome sentía mucho placer.

Mi lengua recorrió sus senos, los chupe e incluso les di pequeñas mordidas provocando que ella se arqueara y me permitiera tener mejor acceso.

Había llegado a mi límite.

- Te has portado bien Kag – dije mientras mis manso se dirigían a mi cinturón y a mi pantalón – voy a cogerte cariño.

_**Kagome **_

¡¡Por fin!!

Estaba feliz, finalmente iba a cumplir su promesa. Por fin sería completamente suya.

Vi como Inuyasha se desabrochaba el cinturón, el pantalón y se bajaba el bóxer. Yo estaba completamente impaciente necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros lista para introducirlo en mi cuerpo en cuanto hubiera terminado de colocarse el condón que había sacado del bolsillo. Yo estaba lista para que Inuyasha Taisho me cogiera.

Por fin había terminado de colocarlo. Antes de que lo pensara mi cuerpo reaccionaba y trataba de acomodarse encima de su pene para provocar una rápida penetración. La punta de su miembro tocaba mi entrada y empezaba a entrar cuando las manos de Inuyasha me tomaron de la cintura impidiendo que continuara bajando.

No sé qué sonido emití demostrando la frustración que sentía, pero Inuyasha pareció no escucharlo. Se dedicaba a chuparme los pezones. Yo no sabía si deleitarme al sentir su boca pegada a mis senos y la punta de su pene en la entrada de mi vagina o golpearlo por torturarme de esa forma.

- ¿Qué quieres Kagome? – sentí como alejaba su boca de mí para preguntarme dirigiendo su mirada a la mía.

- ¡¡Te quiero dentro de mí!! – casi grité.

- ¿Quieres que te coja Kagome? – me preguntó al momento de meterme un poco más… sólo un poco más su miembro.

- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor cógeme, métemela ya!

Sentí como las manos que me sostenían de la cintura me dirigieron a él penetrándome de una sola estocada hasta el fondo. Yo sólo pude gritar al sentir toda su longitud dentro de mí. Lo miré al rostro, el cual estaba a estas alturas con rastros de sudor en su frente, su mirada también estaba perdida en la mía pero no pude soportar mucho, mis ojos se me cerraron al sentir las olas de placer que se extendían por todo mi cuerpo. Inuyasha continuó atormentando mis pezones con su boca.

Las manos de Inuyasha ayudaban a mis caderas que subían y bajaban para que me penetrara constantemente.

Una nueva sensación crecía en mí, hasta hace unos minutos los orgasmos que había tenido en el restaurant habían sido los mejores de mi vida; pero la sensación que se estaba formando en mi interior dejaba ver que había sido nada lo que había experimentado comparado con lo que me esperaba.

- Aún no Kagome – escuche que me decía… no podía ser… no iba a soportar mucho.

_**Inuyasha **_

Estaba en el paraíso, cuando la penetré completamente tuve que hacer un terrible esfuerzo para no correrme. Estaba tan deliciosamente apretada. Pero quería extender un poco más ésta maravillosa experiencia.

Observé su rostro, tenía sudor en la frente y mordía su labio inferior, supongo que para no gritar y forzarse a no correrse como yo se lo había pedido.

Kagome subía y bajaba sus caderas, yo la ayudaba para que los movimientos tuvieran más fuerza pero mi propia cadera iba en busca de la suya cuando la alzaba. El ritmo se incrementaba hasta convertirse en la más dulce tortura. No pude esperar más…

- ¡¡Ahora Kagome!! – alcance a decirle.

Ella se zafo del agarre de mis manos y continuó el ritmo frenético con el que me montaba hasta que lanzó un grito que liberaba toda la tensión a la que la había sometido.

Mi propio orgasmo fue espectacular, nunca me había sentido así. Era como si estuviera en llamas, como si estuviera quemándome por dentro y por fuera.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y el cuerpo sin fuerza de Kagome estaba tumbado sobre mí.

- Señorita Higurashi… como siempre, es usted magnífica.

- Señor Taisho, es usted muy hábil.

-

-

-

_**Kagome **_

El lunes siguiente estaba en mi escritorio con un montón de papeles en mis manos. No podía concentrarse en mi trabajo porque estaba recordando todos los detalles de la invitación que me había hecho Inuyasha el viernes pasado. Recordar las veces que me había tomado en la limo hacían que mi vagina y mis senos estuvieran sensibles, como nunca lo habían estado. Estoy segura que el olor de Inuyasha se había quedado impregnado en mi cuerpo.

Como a las dos de la mañana me había llevado a mi departamento, al despedirse de mí me había regalado uno de los besos que sólo él puede dar. Pero había algo diferente en éste, fue posesivo, como si quisiera dejarme claro que yo le pertenecía.

Y por supuesto que lo sabía, yo sabía que en mi vida no habría nadie más que Inuyasha Taisho. Tuve la estúpida idea de que tal vez me llamaría el fin de semana… pero no ocurrió.

No llevaba sostén. No sé porque pero me había puesto la cadena que Inuyasha me había regalado… bueno, si lo sé… necesitaba saber que de verdad había ocurrido… que no se trataba de una más de mis fantasías. Y esa era la prueba física de eso, me sentía bien, me sentía traviesa al saber sólo yo lo que llevaba debajo de mi roba formal de trabajo. Y era además, el único recuerdo de la maravillosa noche que había tenido al lado del poderoso empresario Inuyasha Taisho, un recuerdo que llevaría el resto de mi vida.

Seguramente Inuyasha disipó la curiosidad que sentía al estar conmigo y había dejado de desearme.

Caminé hacia la oficina que había pertenecido a Inuyasha. En aproximadamente una hora el señor Bankotsu iba a tomar posesión oficialmente de la presidencia y de la oficina.

Abrí la puerta, no me atreví a meterme en ese despacho. El escritorio estaba vacío al igual que el librero, el sillón ya no era el mismo. Habían empezado a traer muebles del nuevo presidente. No pude evitar abrazarme a mi misma y cerrar los ojos ante la última evidencia de que Inuyasha Taisho había salido completamente de mi vida.

- Eres patética – escuché que alguien decía a mis espaldas – debería darte vergüenza comportarte de esa forma frente a todo el personal – era la señorita Kikio, me voltee para mirarla directamente.

- Disculpe señorita Kikio, ¿No tiene alguien más a quien molestar? – le dije.

- Entiende de una vez que aunque hubieras sido la última mujer sobre la tierra el señor Taisho no se hubiera fijado en ti, eres tan poca cosa… ¿Sabes?, ahora que tu jefe no está puedo hacer que te despidan inmediatamente.

Listo… era lo último, no iba a tolerar que me humillara de esa manera. No me importaría perder mi empleo, pero le diría unas cuantas verdades a ésa arpía.

Iba a responderle pero la presencia de alguien me distrajo. Sentí unas manos en mis hombros que hicieron que me volteara.

Era Inuyasha. Pero él no me observaba, dirigía su vista a la señorita Kikio. Estaba muy molesto, como pocas veces lo había visto durante los tres años en los que había trabajado con él.

Después de unos segundos dirigió su atención a mí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar sentí su mano en mi nuca acercándome a él y me besó. El contacto fue un poco rudo pero lo único que sentí fue como mi cuerpo se pegaba al de él y a punto estuve de derretirme y caer al suelo, situación que no se presentó porque él me tenía fuertemente abrazada.

Con la mano que estaba en mi nuca retiró el broche que sujetaba mi cabello el cual cayó alrededor de mis hombros.

En ese momento terminó el beso, lo miré detenidamente. El también tenía su mirada fija en mis ojos.

- Buenos días amor – me dijo – lamento no haberte llamado el fin de semana pero tuve un problema familiar que tuve que atender personalmente – acarició suavemente mi mejilla, me abrazó y se dirigió a la persona que me había agredido verbalmente – nunca más le hablarás de esa forma a mi futura esposa, Kikio – sólo pude ver como el rostro de ella se enrojecía y se quedaba sin habla. Prácticamente todo el personal del piso, incluyendo a mi amiga Sango se habían acercado y miraban la escena con mucha atención.

Esposa.

Esposa.

La palabra sonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

Lo observé, pensé que había escuchado mal. No pude decir nada. Vi como Inuyasha ponía una rodilla en el suelo y sacaba una cajita del saco. La abrió y dentro estaba el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Sin duda se trataba de un diamante rodeado de zafiros.

No puede ser…

Debo estar soñando…

Sentí como tomaba mi mano entre las suyas.

- Kagome, me enamoré de ti desde el primer día que te vi y ahora pretendo hacerte mía por toda la eternidad. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? ¿Quieras casarte conmigo Kag?

Mis ojos pudieron contener las lágrimas que nacían de mi alma, que eran de felicidad.

- Siempre te he amado Inuyasha – una sonrisa apareció en mi boca – deseo ser tuya por siempre.

Inuyasha sonrió como nunca lo había visto, y deslizó el anillo en mi mano. Era perfecto. Él se puso de pie y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos besándome tiernamente al principio, profundizándolo poco a poco. Cuando al fin separamos nuestros rostros escuché una serie de aplausos a nuestro alrededor. Todos los que se habían reunido estaban felices aplaudiéndonos efusivamente, todos menos la señorita Kikio. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver al señor Bankotsu entre los espectadores.

Inuyasha me abrazó y me cargó al estilo nupcial dándome una vuelta.

- Vaya… creo que acabo de perder a mi asistente – dijo el señor Bankotsu.

- Así es Bankotsu… porque he tenido la dicha de que Kagome acaba de aceptar ser mi esposa – dijo Inuyasha observándome directamente a los ojos.

-

-

-

_**Inuyasha**_

Nuevamente había contratado los servicios de la limusina, en ella nos dirigimos a mi casa en Beverly Hills, por más que trataba no podía mantener mis manos lejos del cuerpo de mi prometida.

La besé, la acaricié hasta que tuve que detenerme. Estuve a punto de desnudarla y tomarla nuevamente en el vehículo pero logre controlarme.

Al llegar a la propiedad en cuanto Kagome salió de la limo la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a mi dormitorio. Estaba hermosa despeinada y con los labios hinchados y rojos por los besos que le había dado. Delicadamente la puse de pié junto a mí.

- No puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Supuse que el viernes habías querido sólo sexo – me dijo.

- Pues yo no puedo creer como no te diste cuenta de todo lo que hacía para tenerte el mayor tiempo posible cerca de mí.

Sentí como se estremecía su cuerpo cuando le quité el saco, observé sus senos… sus pezones estaban erectos y se notaba el contorno de la cadena. Una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

- La usaste – estaba sorprendido ante la acción de Kagome, me excitaba enormemente que la hubiera utilizado. Le quité la blusa y jalé levemente la cadena provocando un gemido en los labios de mi mujer. _Mi mujer._

Continué desnudándola viendo la tanga rosa pálido que llevaba, me excitaba que utilizara ese tipo de ropa.

- Necesito verte – dijo, supongo que lo hizo al notar que ella estaba completamente desnuda y yo no me había quitado nada.

- Desnúdame – le dije.

Lentamente Kagome me ayudó a deshacerse de mis zapatos, el saco, el pantalón, la camisa. Por último deslizó mi bóxer. Mi pene estaba erecto, ella me observaba y me acarició levemente haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente.

La tomé entre mis brazos y la deposité en la cama. Estábamos de costado, frente a frente. Mi pene acariciaba su vientre, sus senos acariciaban mi pecho.

- He soñado mucho tiempo con esto – le comenté mientras acariciaba su rostro y deslizaba mi mano por su costado hasta su cadera.

- Creo que lo sé – ella me dijo mientras acariciaba mi boca con su dedo – me enamoré de ti desde el momento en que te vi.

- Muchas veces estuve tentado a encerrarme contigo en la oficina, acostarte en el escritorio y hacerte el amor como un loco. Decirle al mundo que eras mía, y de paso romperle la cara a más de uno, esos que te observaban como sólo yo podía hacerlo – ella sonrió.

- ¿Sabes?, esa es una de mis fantasías favoritas, que me tomaras encima de tu escritorio.

Me coloqué encima de ella y con mi rodilla abrí sus piernas.

- No sé por qué pero creo que vas a ser una niña muy mal portada y vas a necesitar que te castigue constantemente.

Una sonrisa y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aparecieron en su rostro.

- Puedo ser una niña muy mala – dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Me queda claro… pero ahora, creo que no hay tiempo para diabluras… quiero hacerte el amor – deslice mi boca hacia sus senos y chupé sus pezones. Ella emitió un gemido y se arqueó subiendo sus pechos dándome mejor acceso a ellos.

Deslice mi mano hacia su vagina, quería sentirla, quería sentir su humedad. Mi boca siguió el mismo trayecto y chupe su clítoris haciéndola retorcerse. Subí mi rostro hasta el suyo y coloque mi pene en su entrada, tome sus manos con las mías colocándolas encima de su cabeza y lentamente la penetré. Ella se retorcía y alzaba sus caderas, supongo que quería que fuera más rápido.

- Di que eres mía Kagome – apenas pude decir.

- Soy tuya Inuyasha… siempre – solté sus manos para poder sostener mi peso y aumentar el ritmo de la penetración, sentí las manos de mi mujer en mi espalda, estaba enterrando sus uñas en mí y eso me ponía más caliente todavía.

Empecé a aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, nuestras miradas se encontraron y no perdieron ni un detalle de la reacción del otro.

- ¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!

- ¡¡¡Kagome!!!

Se escucharon nuestros gritos casi al mismo tiempo, sentí que iba a deshacerme por el placer que recorría mi cuerpo. Cada vez era tan diferente… cada vez era espectacular.

El cuerpo de Kagome se estremecía entre mis brazos. Sentía como su vagina apretaba mi miembro provocando un sinfín de sensaciones.

Rodé a un lado trayéndola conmigo, dejándola arriba de mí sin romper la unión entre nuestros cuerpos.

Ésta vez no había usado protección. Ya habría tiempo de hablar con mi mujer sobre tener hijos. La verdad ardía en deseos de verla embarazada, de saber que en su cuerpo crecía el resultado del profundo amor que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Ya habría tiempo… primero habría que organizar una boda, una luna de miel y un sinfín de cosas.

Una sonrisa apareció en mi boca ante el fabuloso futuro que tenía frente a mí.

- Esta usted contratada señorita Higurashi – le dije recordando la entrevista que hace tres años le había hecho – pero tendrá que saber que tendrá que acudir a mi oficina constantemente, habrá algunos asuntos que tendremos que revisar sobre mi escritorio.

- Acepto señor Taisho.

**Fin**

**Gracias!!! Bueno, primero una disculpa por la tardanza, es que tuve unos problemillas y no pude actualizar pronto.**

**Espero saber sus opiniones y les aviso que espero subir pronto la conclusión de Lady Escándalo.**

**BESOTES!!!! NO SABEN LO QUE ME ALEGRA RECIBIR SUS REVIEWS!!!**


End file.
